


we are whatever we wish to be

by hiddlestunned



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Crack, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), M/M, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is STUPID, Weird Plot Shit, and then just never published it, but like hardly any, i also never finished it so slow updates, i wrote this back when infinity war came out, its been sitting in my drafts for years, okay maybe a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestunned/pseuds/hiddlestunned
Summary: in which thanos' snap turns the heroes of the mcu into little kids
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & Everyone, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	we are whatever we wish to be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing most of this from memory because I don't have the heart to rewatch the film, so please bare with me here if I mess up a little bit.
> 
> I've also changed a couple things for the sake of the story.

With all the force Thor could muster, he threw Stormbreaker at Thanos, hitting him in the chest. He dropped down in front of him and grabbed his head so he could look him in the eye as he defeated him.

"I told you, you'd _die_ for that," he spat, relishing in his victory as he saw the hurt look on Thanos' face, pushing his axe deeper into his torso.

Thanos let out a cry of pain and started breathing heavily, desperately trying to gather enough oxygen to say something.

"You... you should've gone for the head." With a snap of his fingers, the gauntlet broke. He looked at it confusedly, and Thor looked more than just furious.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Thor yelled.

Before Thanos could respond, a flash of light engulfed Thor. It lasted no longer than a couple mere seconds, but when it was over a small child was standing in his place. He couldn't have been older than 2 years old.

The same happened to the rest of the heroes; light engulfed each and every one of them, leaving behind babies and toddlers of various ages.

The Wakandan army remained untouched. They watched as their leader and all his friends changed, confusion spread across their faces.

_"What have I done?"_

* * *

"Something is happening!" Mantis yelled, light engulfing her as well.

Everyone watched in confusion, until it engulfed Drax, Quill, and Nebula as well. Tony stared wide eyed at the toddlers that now stood before them, then looked at Peter.

The look on Peter's face was indescribable.

"Mr. Stark?" He fell into Tony's arms, the same light that engulfed the others engulfing him as well, but much slower. "Mr Stark, I'm scared."

"Hey, hey kid. It's okay. You're alright," Tony softly said, still confused by what's happening. It completely engulfed Peter, but when it disappeared nothing was there.

He looked at Dr. Strange, who remained untouched. "I'm sorry Tony, it was the only way."

"Where's... _where's Pete?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I know. Next one will be longer!


End file.
